sorairu_windfandomcom-20200215-history
Levi Geostar
Levi Geostar (レビー • ジオスター, Rebi Jiosuta) is Marco's longtime friend and heated rival. He is a former bandit from a Visalian desert caravan and is a member of Marco's group, the Aozora Rogues. Known as the "Sultan of Speed" (スルターン速度, Surutan no Sokudo) His primary Wind Gear is the Turbo Star, a gear capable of high speed acceleration that can almost best the legendary GEARS. Levi is a minor antagonist in the prologue of Sorairu Wind secondary protagonist in Sorairu Wind 360, ''acting as Marco's friend and occasional rival. Appearance Levi is a Visali with maroon hair in a missile cut with burgandy eyes. He has maroon eyes. He is usually shown wearing a Ride (ライド) hoodie that partially covers his head. Also, he wears dark jeans with High Speed shoes. He has the slightly brownish/tan complexion, which is just one skin tone that some Visalis have, just like Marco. His eyes are expressively carefree, which suits his personality. Personality Levi is always intentionally outdoing Marco in everything he does, as sees himself as the one to keep Marco in check. He likes to maliciously taunt others, seeing himself as better than everyone. He also shown to be extremely cocky and arrogant for his own good. Levi can be confident...and a little too smug for his own good. In fact, he can come off as increasingly arrogant to the audience. While Levi usually minds his own business, he doesn't like to bother with the affairs of humans, Levi still causes a lot of trouble due to his upbringing. History Biography Levi was born in Visalia Desert, and lived in Visalia Desert, as a member of a group of nomad Visalis that traveled the solar system as rogues, stealing whatever they came across. Associated theme/song Wind Racer ~ (NOT FINISHED YET! PLACEHOLDER) Powers and abilities Just like the rest of his species, Levi has the natural ability to run at high speeds, like most Visalis in the ''Sorairu Wind universe. He can also inherit the ability to manipulate wind and gravity, like all Visalis. Transformations/super states Ascended (Type 1) Levi taps into his hidden potential, allowing him to transform into an Ascended Wind Visali. His speed increases drastically in this form. Turbo (Type 1 and 2) Levi transforms from his Ascended form, into an Ultra Wind Visali. It produces a far greater output of speed, mental awareness, and power than the previous form. Dark Wind (anime only) A form that only appeared in the anime. This form is obtained by Levi after unintentionally absorbing the negative energy from the Void Stone. Script * "Pass ME up? Not a chance. Even though we're friends, we're heated rivals, too. Knowing as I'm the best, he's gonna have some trouble." '' * ''"Damn it, I've never lost like this." '' * ''"All right! Now the real fun starts..." '' * ''"Heh...barely any competition. I'm a little disappointed if I'm bein' honest. All that talk and you still weren't even a match." '' * ''"Yeah...well, you know...I am the fastest in the world." '' * ''"ショータイム！" '' * ''"Huh...it took you long enough! Now, let's blow this joint!" '' * ''"Come on, Marco! You ready?" Trivia * Levi's name is a reference to him being one of the fastest in the air, due to "lieve" meaning "quick, swift", or "light". ** Also, a "levant" is a southeastern wind that forms in the Mediterranean. * Levi, along with Marco, are the only characters in the Sorairu Wind universe to achieve the Infinite Wind form. Category:Characters Category:Male Visalis Category:Wind Riders Category:Speed-type Category:Sorairu Wind 360 characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Former villains